Love On The Rocks
by JeffHardysAngelGirl
Summary: Emily Marie Jericho isn’t your normal wife. By her name you can tell who she is married to. But that doesn’t matter things in the marriage isn’t so good. Chris has cheated on her twice in 2 years on the road. But the one thing that Chris doesn’t k
1. Default Chapter

Emily Marie Jericho isn't your normal wife. By her name you can tell who she is married to. But that doesn't matter things in the marriage isn't so good. Chris has cheated on her twice in 2 years on the road. But the one thing that Chris doesn't know about Emily being pregnant. What happens when he finds out that he is going to be father? Or Will he turn his back on his wife when she needs him the most?

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Emily lets go!" shouted Chris.

They were going to go on the road together for the first time in 2 years. They had been married for 4 years and they hadn't been together that much. But Emily expected the life style that she married to. She was hoping that this would save her and Chris's marriage that was on the rocks. Emily really had a feeling that this would but she didn't know why.

"Don't make me come up their Emily!" he shouted again.

"If you do Chris then I'm going hit you." Emily shouted to him.

She got her bags from the bathroom putting them on the board. She put her blue jean jack on, right as she put it on Chris walked smiling at her. He always put on a fake smile every time he saw her and she knew but never really said anything about it.

"I'm just putting my hair up." Emily told him smiling.

Emily put her waist long black hair up in a high pony tail. Chris grabbed her bags then walked down stairs mumbling something but she didn't understand it. Emily shook her head getting it out of her then walked down the stairs laughing.

**Living Room**

When she down the stairs she saw Chris on this cell phone walking back and forth shouting and shaking his head also talking with his hands. She sat down on the stairs then got up with about 5 mins of sitting down Emily got leaned against the door watching Chris. He looked the same as he did when she first met him. They had met at a fozzy concert. She got to go backstage and ran into Chris before she was supposed to meet him, they sat and talked and he took a liking to her, so she asked if they could talk again and he said yeah they exchange phone numbers and be on their way.

"Hey Em, Lets go." Chris said snapping her out of her day dream.

Emily shook her head then looked at him following him out of the house. He locked the door then unlocked the door passenger side door for her along with that he opened it for her. Emily got in then put her seat belt on. Chris gave her the CD case and told her to find something that she liked it. She picked out Alice In Chains in. He gave her a look smiling at her. She turned it to Man In A Box.

"Nice on baby." Chris said smiling he leaned over and kissed her fast on the lips but not to fast.

That got her somewhat shocked but she put a smile on touching her lips. He hasn't kissed her in like 4 months. Emily leaned back against the seat looking out the window smiling and thinking to her self once again.

"Come one baby put that pretty smile of yours on." Chris said laughing as they turned another corner to get on the highway.

Many people on the highway was honking and waving at Chris because he was driving and just about had his head out of the window. Emily's cell phone went off it broke her out of her day dream once again but she answered not even listening to Chris was talking to her. She was on the phone with her best friend Amy who was just talking about her and Glenn going away for the weekend. She hung the phone up then looked at Chris was just driving then looked at her then took the cell phone and put it away.

"Em, you know how to do some things but sometimes talking isn't one." he told her.

"Whatever Chris." Emily told him putting her headphones on.

He didn't reply he only kept his eyes on the road Emily was watching outside the window while listening to Puddle Of Mudd. She got her book of poems out and started to read them. Chris always tried to get it but she always kept near her so that no one could get. Emily looked out the window again and saw that everyone that was on the highway was having a good time all but her was wishing she never came.

"Come on Emily look I know that we haven't been getting alone lately listen to me." Chris said looking toward her taking the head phones off.

"You Know what Mr. Chris Jericho, You can think all you want because I know what is going on I'm the only who wants to try and help this stuff because I want this to last but I'm starting to think it is hopeless!" Emily shouted at him putting her head phones back on

He didn't mess with her, he learned well on when she got mad to leave her alone because once he got knocked up side the head with her fist. But it only gave him a black eye and a bloody nose that was the one day that she took care of him. It only took a couple of more mins for them to get the airport.

**Airport**

Emily didn't even say a word to him when they got out. She only got her things and walked in. Chris got his things followed in shorting but when he got there Emily was talking to Amy and Glenn who just laughing together but stopped when he walked up.

"Hello Chris," Amy said hugging him.

Glenn shook his hand then got Amy and Emily's bag then walked to gate where they had go. Emily and Amy where talking and laughing about the baby that was on the way. Amy and Glenn really was a couple now and along with that they were getting married. Most of the people that they worked with thought it was a very good idea.

"I know Amy Chris seems to have changed after a while." Emily said looking up to see Chris and Glenn talking away.

"I know Em, But you gotta give him credit because he is married to you and we think he loves you." Amy said holding Emily's arm then putting it in hers.

They whispered back and forth getting a little looks from Chris and Glenn who just shook their heads. Right then their plane was called their bags went aboard then got on thankful that Amy and Emily sat together and Chris and Glenn sat together but only like 5 rows up from it.

**9 hours**

They arrived in San Antonio, Texas finally Amy and Emily where just about ready to fall asleep when they landed but everyone woke them up while moving. Glenn and Chris were waiting on them with Mark and Sara also who had met them there. Everyone in the airport didn't even notice them.

"Come on ladies its time to go Mark's house and get some sleep." Sara said smiling and laughing.

Both of them nodded laughing then felt arms go around them. Glenn had picked Amy and Mark had picked up Emily. Chris shot him a little but didn't say anything Emily was already asleep when they got to the car. Sara and Chris just shook their heads as they all got into different cars but all where going to the same place.

**Mark's House**

Everyone pulled up shortly after one another. Emily woke up the time that they pulled into the yard. She saw that she was in a truck and that Mark was getting her out. Chris had pulled up behind Glenn and Amy. Sara got her bags then walked to the house then unlocking it. Everyone walked into the dark house that soon about 2 mins later a young lady walked in with Sara and Mark's baby girl who asleep. Sara took her then told the guys that she would see them tomorrow in the morning.

"Well I guess that I'll show you guys to bedrooms." Mark said smiling.

All of then nodded at him. Mark took Amy and Glenn the first guest room. The room was very nice. It had a lot of things in. Mark told Emily where it was then put her on feet she walked to the room then door.

**(What is going to happen?, if you want to know review and I'll put up another chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Emily and Chris's room**

Emily had opened the door then walked in. The bedroom was a lot like Amy and Glenn's but the room was somewhat small then rest of the house. Chris walked in behind her then shut the door. Emily walked over the lab top on the table then turned it on. Right as she went to set down Chris put the bags down then sat down before she did. She ended up in his lap.

"CHRIS!" shouted Emily laughing.

"EMILY!" he shouted in a mock tune.

She rolled her eyes then got up walked over to her bag walking into the bathroom. Chris watched her the whole time. He got on the net.

**Bathroom**

Emily turned on the water in the shower waiting for it to get hot she looked into the full length mirror. Her stomach was somewhat sticking out. She was pregnant but Chris didn't know it. She was keeping it from him. Emily knew it was wrong but if he knew would he leave her just like that she didn't want to think about it. Emily started to undress then got into shower loving the feel of the water going over her body.

**Bedroom**

Chris was checking his e-mail getting rid of the things that he didn't want to read. He mostly read the fan mail he had even got one from Emily when he was on the road. He held the water turn on but didn't really pay attention to it. He got up taking his shirt off then slowly walked over to the bathroom door then goes to opened it but Emily walked out wearing a red silk night grown. His eyes went all over her body but stopped at her stomach.

"Are you gaining weight?" He asked.

"Yes." Emily replied.

He didn't say anything else about it then walked into bathroom closing the door but before he did he opened it again then got his stuff then walked into the bathroom once again then closed the door. Emily walked to the lab top checking her e-mail and surfing the web.

**Amy and Glenn's Room **

Amy had just got done with shower and heard what was going on in Chris and Emily's room. She was laughing along with shaking her head. Glenn had sneaked into bathroom and took a shower with her. But nothing happen they just washed each other. Amy was pregnant and loved every minute of it. The thought of being a mom was something that she always wanted it.

"Hey baby, Why don't you come to bed?, You've got get up early tomorrow to do a signing." Glenn said putting the covers back.

Amy smiled then walked over to bed that was big so she had to jump on it. That got Glenn to laugh at her, She thought that he was the best thing to happen to her because he treated her really well.

**Lights out**

**Next Day**

The first ones to wake up was Sara and Mark thanks to the baby because she was ready to get up at the crack of dawn. Sara and Mark walked into the hallway and heard some noises coming from Glenn and Amy's room. They just laughed then walked fast past the room. When they got to the kitchen they saw Emily over the kitchen sink puking. Sara gave the baby to Mark then ran over to her holding her hair up.

"Emily dear what wrong?" Sara asked wiping her face with a wipe cloth.

"I'm pregnant." Emily told them.

"Does Chris know?" asked Mark walking up to them .

Emily only shook her head no then sat down in the chair.

"He isn't going to find out either because I'm going to tell him when I think the timing is right." Emily said pointing toward both of them.

Before they could answer Chris walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got a glass of milk then sat down beside Emily and kissed her on the cheek. She only smiled at them then gave warning looks to Sara and Mark. They only looked at her with a blank face then sat down in the chairs. Sara got the bottle then gave it to Mark.

"That is nice to see the deadman is helping around the house." Chris said laughing.

"Watch what you said boy, I'll turn you into a deadman." Mark replied with a cocky tone.

Both Sara and Emily just laughed at then got a cup of coffee. They were talking in their own little world. Right then everyone looked up and saw Glenn and Amy walking into the kitchen with smiles on their faces and laughing like crazy. Amy had a glow to her that we knew something was going to happen during the night or in the early morning.

"WE ALL KNOW YOU DID IT!" shouted Sara laughing.

Amy was blushing from ear to ear. But believe it or not Glenn was laughing and smiling. Mark shook his head then gave the baby to Sara who was rocking her.

"Can I hold her Sara?" asked Emily smiling.

"Sure." Sara replied.

Emily grabbed the baby then started to rock her. The baby looked up at her then giggled. Emily looked up and saw Chris looking at her then smiled at her him. He just looked at her. She knew what he was thinking. They had talked about having children but he said that he wasn't ready because it would tie him down. But was going to happen he would leave her if he found out.

"Sara she is so pretty, your smile and Mark's eyes and hair." Emily said rubbing her head lightly.

Both Mark and Sara smiled at her. Amy walked to her Emily and the baby then got the baby who went to sleep in her arms.

"Awwww!" whispered both Sara and Emily and even Glenn.

Mark just rolled his eyes at them alittle group. Sara gave him a look then pointed toward Chris who was looking at Emily really hard. But when Mark looked he saw that he was looking at his watch.

"Its time to go everybody! Time for the King To Make his people happy." Chris said.

All the girls rolled their eyes getting all the guys to laugh at them. Emily got her jacket from the closet then gave Sara and Amy theirs. Mark got the guys then walked out.

"I'm riding with Mark and Sara." Both said Amy and Emily.

"Alright." said Sara.

Glenn and Chris road together to the signing. Emily was holding the baby the whole time going to the arena. Many of the fans weren't there yet. Everyone got there walking backstage. Emily was going to stay with Sara in Mark's room so they didn't have to have to use two rooms.

**Locker room**

Everyone was already signing but Sara, Emily, and the baby was all in the locker room playing.

"Emily when you are going to tell him?" Sara asked giving the baby her toy.

"I told you back at the house when I damn well feel like it!" Emily whispered.

Sara just shook her head then watched the baby again. The baby was looking at Emily smiling and giggling like crazy. Emily just wanted to tell Chris but couldn't because he would freak. Many of the guys in WWE would freak but would come back to their wives after like 2 years apart but she didn't want that.

"He will leave." Emily said looking at Sara starting to cry.

She just looked at Emily with a shocked face then shook her head laughing.

"Emily are you nuts?, Chris loves you so much he wouldn't leave." Sara said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Emily just sat there watching the baby trying to crawl to her mother but never did it. She wanted Chris to know that he was going to be a father but it wasn't the right time.

"You've gotta make it a good time Emily do it tonight on the Highlight Reel I'm sure Eric would let you." Sara said right as Eric walked in.

"I'll let her do what?" he asked.

"Tell Emily tell Chris that he is going to be a father tonight on the highlight reel." Sara replied.

He was nodding wilding and smiling at her.

"Sure Emily, I'm happy to let you." Eric said.

"I'll do it tonight." Emily said smiling.

(what is going to happen on the highlight reel?, well Chris not like the news?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily was backstage talking with Amy and Glenn while the show was starting Emily was just about ready to chicken out but both of them wouldn't let her plus Mark and Sara told her if she didn't do it then she would be sleeping outside on the porch tonight.

"Emily don't worry he will be happy." Glenn said patting her shoulder.

All she did was watch the monitor that was making her nervous as can be. But right before she went on Amy had did her hair put it up in a high pony tail then put some little make up on. She put a different eyebrow ring in. Sara walked up giving her some new clothes to wear. She had picked out a pair of hip huggers that were going to be some what tight on her. A halter top that showed off her stomach along with her belly button ring and her blue sun tattoo around her belly button.

"Come on Emily its about time." said Mark.

Emily walked into the locker room bathroom then changed. When she walked out it was time for the highlight reel. Chris and Shawn was in the ring getting ready to start the interview but Chris's music hits and the crowd looked up to the top of the ramp watching a she walked out. Emily had butterflies in her stomach as she walked down.

"Who is that Jr?" asked King.

"Your guess is good as mine King." replied Jr.

Right when she got to the ring steps Chris and Shawn both sat down on the middle rope. Lillian was smiling like crazy as Emily got a mic from her.

"Waz up San Antonio!" Emily shouted getting a good crowd reaction.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"Chris I'm out here to tell everyone something about you and me. As you guys know I'm Emily Jericho, Chris's wife. But tonight I'm out here to tell him something that he might like.. So here we go Chris, I'm out here to tell you that I'm pregnant." Emily told him.

The crowd was cheering and plus Shawn was hugging her and getting her to laugh. Chris didn't even move a muscle. He was really shocked at what his wife told him. Before he realized it Emily started to cry then got out of the ring with Shawn carrying her up the ramp because she was shocked that he didn't even hug her.

"What was wrong King, Chris could have done something." Jr said.

"You would act like that too Jr if your wife told you that on TV." King replied him.

Shawn got her backstage and not looking to happy when he met up with Glenn and Amy who took Emily to their locker room.

**Locker Room**

Right when they got there Emily grabbed her bag then threw it against the wall screaming and throwing the lamps into the wall as well. All Amy and Glenn did was watch her. Right as she went to the a throw a vase Chris walked in.

"GET OUT!" shouted Emily throwing the vase at the door.

"Can't you make her stop?" Chris asked closing the door.

"Nope, you got her mad so you can deal with her." Glenn said laughing.

Emily got her bag again putting her things in then pushing him out of the way of the door. She remembered that she rode with Glenn and Amy who were right behind her. They were going to the parking lot with people just watching as the couple were shouting at each other getting out of the arena.

**Parking Lot**

Amy throw her the keys to the mustang allowing her to get in and lock the doors so Chris couldn't get to her. Chris hit the window making her scream even more. Glenn walked up behind him grabbing his shirt then moving him away from the car. Amy stopped him before he could go back into the arena she slapped him hard on the face.

"FIND ANOTHER WAY HOME TO MARK AND SARA'S HOUSE!" shouted Amy getting in as Glenn turned it on leaving the parking lot.

**In the car**

Emily was in the backseat wiping her eyes and trying to ignore her cell phone that was going off every 5 mins because Chris wouldn't stop calling her.

"I'm sorry that he didn't do anything Em, I was so sure that he was going to do something." Amy said turning around looking at her.

"Its alright Amy, I was so sure that he would be happy too but it looks like that he wasn't so I've got to get of it." Emily replied.

"He'll come around sometime soon." Glenn told them smiling.

Emily only laughed a little but then smiled when they turned onto another street. Amy touched her hand and held it Emily wanted to pretend that tonight never happened. She wanted to reward to where Eric told her yes and she wished he would have told her no.

"ITs alright Emily." Glenn said pulling into Mark's drive way.

When they pulled up Sara and Mark both walked out not looking to happy at all. Emily wished that they were happy but tonight wasn't going to be a happy night for anyone not even her. Chris was going to be in for a lot of things when he got to Mark and Sara's house that is if he was going to come there.

"Hey Emily, Don't worry about him, he is a jackass anyways." Mark said getting her bag.

The other thing that Emily did was nod at him walking past him and into the house. Sara followed her into the house.

**Inside House**

When they walked into the house Mark answered the phone then looked at Emily then hung up without another word. Everyone knew who it was. Amy shook her head when she put her jacket back into the closet.

"Don't worry about things Em," Amy said hugging her.

Emily packed her bag with her stuff in the closet. Everyone looked all not saying a word.

"I'm going to go home, If Chris comes here tell him where I am or anything." Emily said walking up stairs bring her other bag down.

"Emily, are you sure that you want to go home alone?" Sara asked.

The only thing that she did was nod then got the keys walking out of the house.

**Mimi, Florida **

Emily had arrived home happy to be home but then again didn't want to be there at all. Many of the people around the house watched as she walked in alone. Emily waved at a little girl that would come by every so often to talk to Emily when she got lonely.

"Come on Emily you can be strong, you can do this." Emily whispered going into the house.

She opened the door and her cocker spaniel ran up to her feet then jumped on her bottom legs. Emily laughed then picked her up. The puppy licked her face like crazy getting her to laugh. Emily put her down then closed the door. The dog was jumping around glad to see her home. Emily walked into the kitchen looked at the answering machine saw it had like 10 messages from Chris.

"Damn it Chris." Emily shouted loudly.

Emily hit the table scaring the puppy a little bit. She picked up the puppy then walked up the stairs to the master bed putting the puppy on the bed then walked into the bathroom started to rub some bathroom then putting some bubble bath in it.

**San Antonio, Texas**

Amy and Sara were in the living room talking about the show and what happen. Right as Sara and Amy both got up to go bed Chris walked into the house not looking at either them. He knew that Emily was gone he might have lost her for ever but nothing was going to stop him but getting her back.

"Get out of my house Chris, You don't need to be here because you have caused enough shit tonight!" shouted Sara.

Before he did anything he walked toward then causing them to walk backwards. Mark and Glenn walked out of the bedroom when they both heard a vase break. Chris had them backed into a corner.

"LEAVE CHRIS!, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" shouted Mark.

Chris turned away from the girls then got his things walking out of the house slamming the door behind him. Amy was holding her stomach and breathing hard because she was scared. Sara turned around and looked at her she saw the vase that had broke on the floor.

"I'm just shocked that he wasn't to find out that he was going to be a dad Glenn." Amy said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Some guys wont come around till later." Mark told her.

Amy only nodded then walked up stairs with Sara close behind her.


End file.
